Asylum of the Daleks
by The Craver
Summary: An AU for Asylum of the Daleks. The Daleks also "kidnap" Mr Gold, Belle and my AU character, the Professor
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I do NOT own Doctor Who and Once Upon a Time. They are the sole property of the BBC and ABC respectively. No copyright infringement is intended.

The Professor, the character that I have invented for this story, is entirely my creation. If you want to write stories about him then ask my permission first. Anything that has come from the TV shows you can use.

I hope you like my story. Reviews are always welcome :-)

* * *

Background on the Professor:

The Professor is the son of the Doctor and is 418 years old (he spent 328 of those with Rumplestiltskin in Fairytale Land and Storybrooke as that is where the Doctor left him after the events of _the God Complex_.) AfterMr Gold gave the Professor the true love potion when he saw Belle again, the Professor put a drop of his blood in it. After magic returned, the Professor's body was changing and he regenerated. Except it wasn't a normal regeneration. There was no golden reneration energy. The renerative energy was purple. This meant his entire body was rewriting himself to include magic. It made him look like a normal 18 year old, like when he was left with Rumplestiltskin, but now, he can use magic and that keeps him young and can heal himself and others with magic. The Professor is now more than a Time Lord. So much more.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

"First, there were the Daleks. And then, there was a man who fought them. And then, in time, he died. There are a few, of course, who believe this man somehow survived, and that one day he will return. For both our sakes, dearest Hannah, we must hope these stories are true."

Skaro. The birth planet of the Daleks. Now a scene of utter devastation and persisting rainfall. There was a giant Dalek statue covered in mould and mess. A robed figure, Darla, wearing high heels turned to a silhouette the Doctor walking inside the eyepiece of the statue.

"I got your message," the Doctor said. "Not many people can do that. Send me messages."

"I have a daughter, Hannah," Darla said. "She's in a Dalek prison camp. They say you can help."

"Do they? I wish they'd stop. I love your choice of meeting place."

"They said I'd have to intrigue you."

"Skaro. The original planet of the Daleks. Look at the state of it. Who told you about me?"

"Does it matter?"

"Maybe not, but you're very well-informed. If Hannah's in a Dalek prison camp, tell me, why aren't you?"

"I escaped."

The Doctor chuckled. "No. Nobody escapes the Dalek camps. You're very cold."

"What's wrong?" Darla asked.

"It's a trap."

"What is?"

"You are, and you don't even know it," the Doctor said, then backed away as a Dalek eyepiece came out of her forehead, then a gun out of her right palm. He was shot, and a Dalek saucer appeared in the sky.

"THE DOC-TOR IS AC-QUI-RED!"

* * *

In a photo-shoot in Britain, Amy Pond was modelling when a personal Assistant gestured to her.

"I'll just be a minute," Amy called.

"Your husband is here," the PA told her.

"Hmm. I don't have a husband."

"Oh, well, apparently you still do."

Amy walked down a corridor to her dressing room, to be greeted by Rory. "You have to sign these," he said.

"And then we're not married?" Amy asked.

"Just like magic."

Amy signed the divorce papers, then said, "Can't chat. Working."

"Really? I thought you were just pouting at a camera," Rory said, then he walked out.

"Rory?"

Cassandra, the make-up artist, entered. One of the bulbs on the make up dresser is flashed repeatedly. "Sorry, love. Was I interrupting?" she asked.

"No," Amy said.

"Gosh, look at you. You've gone so pale. Come on, take a seat. We'll soon sort that out." Before she could do anything, Cassandra sprouted a Dalek eyepiece in her forehead and a Dalek gun in her right hand and shot Amy.

"Amelia

(But Cassandra sprouts a Dalek eyepiece instead.)

"AM-EL-IA POND IS AC-QUI-RED!"

* * *

Outside the photo-shoot, Rory got on-board a bus. "Cheers," he said to the bus driver, before sitting down at the back of the bus. The bus driver glared at him in the mirror and a Dalek eyepiece grew from his forehead and the bus filled with light.

"RORY WILL-I-AMS IS AC-QUI-RED!"

* * *

In Storybrooke, Maine, Belle opened up the door to the library. She goes inside and looked around until Mr Gold and the Professor revealed themselves.

"We may sit in our library, and yet, be in all corners of the earth," the Professor said.

"You gave me the key." Belle said.

"I heard of your interest, and I, uh… I made some inquiries. There's an apartment for the caretaker if you want it,"Mr Gold said.

"If… If this is some way to win me back after everything you-"

"No, that's… That's… That's not why I'm here. I came because you're right… About me. I am a coward. I have been my entire life-"

"That's the first step done and dusted, Rumple. Admitting your problem. It is easier from there," the Professor interrupted.

"Yes, yes. Now, as I was saying, I tried to make up for it by collecting power, and the power became so important that I couldn't let go. Not even… And that meant losing the most important person in my life," Mr Gold said.

"Your son," Belle said.

"Baelfire, is his name. After he left, I dedicated myself to finding him. I went down many, many paths. Until I found a curse that could take me to the land where he'd escaped."

"Here."

"And I found myself in this little town with only one thing left to do – wait for the curse to be broken, so that I could leave and find him."

"But instead of looking for him, you… You brought magic."

"Because I'm still a coward. Magic has become a crutch that I can't walk without. And, even if I could, I now know I can never leave this place."

"Because, anyone who leaves, forgets the people they love. So, when you go to look for Baelfire, you won't know him."

"Magic comes with a price. Belle, I have to break this new curse. That's why I was using magic. That night you saw me down in the basement… I have lost so much that I loved. I didn't want to lose you again…without you knowing everything. Goodbye, Belle."

Mr Gold and the Professor turn to leave but Belle stopped them. "Do you, uh… Have you ever had a hamburger?" she asked.

But before they could answer, Moe French burst in. "Belle, sweetheart. I'm sorry. Do you know that?"

"I told you, I don't want to see you again," Belle told him sternly.

"He's paler than usual," the Professor said. "Must be a trap. Run!"

Moe sprouted a Dalek eyepiece in his forehead and a Dalek gun in his right hand and shot Rumplestiltskin. He slumped to the floor.

"RUM-PLE-STILTS-KIN HAS BEN AC-QUI-RED!"

Belle rushed to him, but Moe shot her too and she slumped to the floor.

"BELLE HAS BEEN AC-QUI-RED!"

"Fine. Shoot me too," the Professor said, sacrificing himself. He too was shot.

"THE PRO-FES-SOR HAS BEEN AC-QUI-RED!"

Finished my first chapter. Tell me what you think :-)


	3. Saving the Daleks

**Chapter One: Saving the Daleks**

In a white, circular room, Rory and Amy woke up on the floor, the Professor standing nearby. "Ah. Finally. You're up," the Professor said, hugging them both. "And it's good to see you."

"Good to see you too," Amy said, and then asked. "But ... Who are they?" pointing to Mr Gold and Belle, who were still unconscious on the floor.

"That is Rumplestiltskin, AKA Mr Gold," the Professor said, pointing to Mr Gold, "and Belle," pointing to Belle. "You would know their story as _Beauty and the Beast_." Then he realised about the "new" curse and ran over to them. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"What's wrong?" Rory asked.

"If they leave Storybrooke – which is in Maine – then they lose all memories of their true selves. Come on, Rumple. Belle." Both stirred and woke up. "Do you know who I am?" the Professor asked.

"Yes," Mr Gold said, "and that must be Amy and Rory."

"Yes they are. But ... We are not in Storybrooke any-more. We're in space. So what's keeping your memories in tact?"

"Perhaps it's these bracelets," Belle chimed in, noticing the bracelets she, Mr Gold and the Professor were wearing.

"Must be," the Professor said.

Rory looked out a window and saw Dalek saucers outside. "So how much trouble are we in?" he asked.

The door opened and a Dalek entered, escorting the Doctor. "How much trouble, Mister Pond?" he said. "Out of ten? Eleven."

The ceiling opened above them and the floor rose, lifting them into the Dalek Parliament – a large, domed area with a multitude of Daleks seated all around them. Nearby, there was the White Supreme Dalek, the Dalek Prime Minister and the TARDIS.

"Where are we? A spaceship, right?" Amy asked.

"Not just any spaceship. The Parliament of the Daleks. Be brave," the Doctor said.

"What do we do?"

"Make them remember you," the Doctor said to Amy, then stepped up and said to the DALEKS, "Well, come on then. You've got me. What are you waiting for? At long last, it's Christmas! Here I am." The Doctor closed his eyes tight, expecting to die.

The Dalek Prime Minister spoke up, "Save us. You will save us."

"I'll what?" the doctor said, dumbfounded

"You will save the Daleks," a Dalek said, then all the Daleks chanted, " Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks."

"Well, this is new," the Doctor said.

* * *

First chapter done. Hope you like it :-)


	4. Carmen

**Chapter Two: Carmen**

In a small room, a musical box played the song " Carmen" as a young brunette, Oswin Oswald, nailed planks over the round window. It was a neat room with a hammock and a microwave. "Day three six three. The terror continues. Also, made another soufflé, very nearly. Check defences. They came again last night. Still always at night. Maybe they're vampires. Oh, and it's my mum's birthday. Happy birthday, mum," she said. "I did make you a soufflé, but it was too beautiful to live."

"You will let us enter! We will enter! We will enter!" the Daleks said outside, but Oswin turned up the volume on Carmen and Toreador blasted out.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Dalek Parliament, the Doctor and the Professor were contemplating on the situation, while Mr Gold, Belle, Amy and Rory were talking to themselves.

"What are they doing?" Belle asked.

"They've chosen the most defendable area in the room, counted all the Daleks, counted all the exits, and now they're calculating the exact distance Rory and I, and you two, are standing apart and are starting to worry. Oh, and look at him frowning now," Amy said. "Something's wrong with Amy & Rory and Rumplestiltskin & Belle, and who's going to fix it? And the Doctor straightens his bow tie."

"The Prime Minister will speak with you now," Darla said, who was a Dalek puppet.

"Do you remember who you were before they emptied you out and turned you into their puppet?" the Doctor asked.

"My memories are only reactivated if they are required to facilitate cover or disguise."

"You had a daughter."

"I know. I've read my file."

The Doctor and the Professor walked up to the Prime Minister. "Doctor. Professor. We have arrived," he said.

"Arrived where?" the Doctor asked.

"What do you know of the Dalek Asylum?"

"According to legend, you have a dumping ground. A planet where you lock up all the Daleks that go wrong. The battle-scarred, the insane, the ones even you can't control. It's never made any sense to me."

"Why not?"

"Because you'd just kill them."

"It is offensive to us to extinguish such divine hatred."

"Offensive?! How's that offensive?" the Professor asked.

"Does it surprise you to know the Daleks have a concept of beauty?" the Dalek Prime Minister asked.

"I thought you'd run out of ways to make me sick. Hello again. You think hatred is beautiful," the Doctor asked.

"Perhaps that is why we have never been able to kill you.'

A hole opened in the middle of the floor and the Doctor, the Professor and Darla walked to it. A planet was visible. "The Asylum. It occupies the entire planet, right to the core," Darla said.

"How many Daleks are in there?" the Doctor asked.

"A count has not been made. Millions, certainly."

"All still alive?" the Professor asked.

"It has to be assumed. The Asylum is fully automated. Supervision is not required," Darla said.

"Armed?" Amy asked.

"The Daleks are always armed," Darla said.

"What colour? I'm sorry, there weren't any good questions left,"Rory said.

"This signal is being received from the very heart of the Asylum," Darla said. And then, Carmen came over the loudspeakers.

"What is the noise? Explain! Explain!" the Supreme Dalek ordered.

"Er, it's me," the Doctor said.

"Sorry, what?" Rory asked.

"It's me, playing the triangle. Okay, I got buried in the mix. Carmen. Lovely show. Someone's transmitting this. Have you considered tracking back the signal and talking to them? He asked the Daleks," the Doctor said, then said into a microphone, "Hello? Hello? Carmen? Hello?"

"Hello?" Oswin asked, her voice coming across he speaker.

"Come in. Come in. Come in, Carmen. "

"Hello! Yes, yes, sorry. Do you read me?"

"Yes, reading you loud and clear. Identify Yourself and report your status."

"Hello. Are you real? Are you actually, properly, real?"

"Yes, confirmed. Actually, properly, real."

"Oswin Oswald, junior entertainment officer, starship Alaska. Current status, crashed and shipwrecked somewhere not nice. Been here a year, rest of the crew missing. Provisions good but keen to move on."

"A year? Are you okay? Are you under attack?"

"Some local lifeforms. Been keeping them out."

"Do you know what those lifeforms are?"

"I know a Dalek when I hear one, yeah."

"What have you been doing on your own against the Daleks for a year?"

"Making soufflés."

"Soufflés? Against the Daleks? Where'd you get the milk?"

"This conversation is irrelevant," the Supreme Dalek said.

"No, it isn't," the Doctor said

"No! Hello? Hello?" Oswin asked over the loud-speaker.

"Because a star-liner has crashed into your Asylum, and someone's got in. And if someone can get in, then everything can get out. A tsunami of insane Daleks. Even you don't want that," the Doctor said.

"The Asylum must be cleansed," the Supreme Dalek said,

"Then why is it still here? You've enough firepower on this ship to blast it out of the sky."

"The Asylum forcefield is impenetrable," Darla said.

"Turn it off," the Doctor suggested.

"It can only be turned off from within the Asylum."

"A small taskforce could sneak through a forcefield. Send in a couple of Daleks. Oh. Oh. Oh, that's good. That's brilliant. You're all too scared to go down there. Not one of you will go, so tell me, what do the Daleks do when they're too scared?

"The Predator of the Daleks will be deployed," the Supreme Dalek said.

"You don't have a Predator, and even if you did, why would they turn off a forcefield for you?" the Doctor asked.

"Because you will have no other means of escape," the Dalek Prime Minister said.

"May I clarify? The Predator is the Dalek's word for you," Darla said.

"Me? Me?" the Doctor asked.

"You will need this. It will protect you from the nano-cloud," Darla said, putting a bracelet on the Doctor's right wrist, before putting on an Amy and Rory. The bracelets look like the ones that Mr Gold, Belle and the Professor were wearing.

"The what? The nano what?" the Doctor asked.

"The gravity beam will convey you close to the source of the transmission. You must find a way to deactivate the forcefield from there," Darla said.

"You're going to fire me at a planet? That's your plan? I get fired at a planet and expected to fix it."

"In fairness, that is slightly your MO," Rory chimed in.

"Don't be fair to the Daleks when they're firing me at a planet," the Doctor said, then asked, "What do you want with them?"

"It is known the Doctor required companions," the Supreme Dalek said.

"Oh, brilliant. Good oh," Rory said.

"OK, but what about Rumplestiltskin and Belle. Why are they here?" the Professor asked.

"We have been monitoring Storybrooke," the Dalek Prime Minister said.

"Why?" Mr Gold asked.

"You and the Professor are the strongest there. You are useful in this situation. Those bracelets allow you to leave Storybrooke."

"What about Ms Mills. She knows magic too."

"The witch ... is weak."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Storybrooke, Regina Mills and Sidney Glass were eating hameburgers, when suddenly, she felt a shiver down her spine.

"What's wrong, my Queen?" Sidney asked.

"I just had the slightest feeling someone was talking about me," Regina asked.

"Yup. Those sloppy joes will do that to you."

* * *

"Rumplestiltskin. Belle, Don't worry. We'll get through this, I promise. Don't be scared," the Doctor said.

"Scared? Who's scared. Geronimo," Amy said.

"Ha! Oi!" the Doctor said. And with that, the Dalek puppets that were there pushed the group of six into the gravity beam.

* * *

Chapter two is done. So, what do you guys like about my story? Do you think it's good? Please tell me as I would like to know (i.e. If I should improve anything).


	5. The Asylum

**Chapter 3: the Asylum**

In the gravity beam, all were screaming. "Argh!" they cried.

"Wrong way up! Wrong way up!" Rory shouted.

"Belle! Rumple! Hold on to me!" the Professor shouted. Belle and Mr Gold did so, then the Professor shouted, "Rory! Hold on to me!" But it was too late. Rory plummeted past them, before passing the Doctor and Amy, head first.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted. And then, the beam split into four.

* * *

In a snowfield, the Professor, Mr Gold and Belle landed on a snowy landscape with a blue sky. They all sat up.

"You guys OK?" the Professor asked.

"Yes," Mr Gold said.

"The Bracelets still on?"

"Yup," Belle said.

"Good. Now let's find the others."

* * *

Amy landed on a snowy landscape with a brilliant blue sky. A black man, Harvey, in white thermals dropped his drill - labelled Alaska - and ran to her.

"Hello? Hello? Who are you? You okay?" Harvey asked.

"Rory? Doctor?" Amy asked, getting up, before searching the area.

"I'm Harvey. No. Who's Rory?" Harvey asked, chasing after her. "Where are you going?"

Over the ridge, a series of eyepieces popped up and down from under the snow to look at the Doctor. "Oh, ha, ha, ha," the Doctor said. Then Carmen played.

"Sorry, sorry. Pressed the wrong switch," Oswin said, coming over a speaker.

"Soufflé girl?" the Doctor asked.

"You can always call me Oswin, seeing as that's my name. You okay?"

"How are you doing that, eh? This is Dalek technology."

"It's very easy to hack."

"No, it isn't. Where are you?"

"The ship broke up when it hit. Somewhere underground, I think. You coming to get me?"

"Doctor?" Amy asked, as the picture on Oswin's screen broke up.

"Hey! Oi! Soufflé girl!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Damn," Oswin cursed.

"Come back!"

"Doctor!" Amy called again.

"Amy! Hey, where's Rory? And the others?" the Doctor asked.

"Here we are," the Professor said. "It's not easy when you have a cripple with you."

Mr Gold was going to say something, but Harvey interrupted. "There was another beam. There. Over there. Are you the rescue team?" and they all – well, mostly all – ran across the snow, until they stopped a shaft. A shaft that had been drilled through snow and rock.

"Rory? Rory! Rory!"

* * *

Third chapter done. Sorry for the wait but I have been studying for my final exams EVER! After this, I am finished with school.


	6. Trouble

**Chapter 4: Trouble**

In a chamber, melt-water poured down the walls, and something green dripped onto Rory's face, waking him up. There were lots of inanimate Daleks here. He touched one, but it didn't respond so he pushed it away.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a snowfield, the Doctor, the Professor, Amy, Belle and Mr Gold were walking with Harvey to an escape pod."We came down two days ago. There's twelve of our escape pods. I don't know what happened to them," Harvey said.

"Alaska? Isn't that the same ship as soufflé girl?" Professor queried, as Harvey opened a hatch covered in snow.

"Yeah. Except she's been here a year," the Doctor said.

"We should have some climbing rope long enough for that hole," Harvey said.

"Won't you introduce us to your crew?" the Doctor asked.

"Ah, yes, sorry. Guys, this is the Doctor, Amy, the Professor, Belle and Rumplestiltskin," Harvey said, but there was no response. "Guys?" he asked.

"Perhaps this will help," Mr Gold said, turning the lights on with a flick of his hand, only to show that the crew were desiccated corpses.

"Oh, my god," Harvey said, looking stunned.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and did a quick scan. He read the readings. "They're dead. All of them."

"That's not possible. I just spoke to them. Two hours ago. We were doing engine repairs."

"You're sure about that, are you? Because I'd say they've all been dead for a very long time."

"But they can't have been."

"Well, they didn't get in this state in two hours," Amy said.

"No, of course. Stupid me," Harvey said, suddenly realising.

"Of course what?" Belle asked.

"I died outside, and the cold preserved my body. I forgot about dying," Harvey said, before a Dalek eyepiece popped out of his forehead. The Doctor grabbed a fire extinguisher and letit off in Harvey's face.

"Professor, the door!," the Doctor ordered.

"Come on, come on," the Professor muttered under his breath. He got his sonic screwdriver out.

"Why not use magic, dearie?" Mr Gold asked.

"Because it might damage the door," the Professor answered, before the door opened and Harvey got backed through it. The door then closed and locked again.

"Explain. That's what you're good at. How'd he get all Daleked?" Amy asked.

"Because he wasn't wearing one of these," the Doctor answered, pointing at his bracelet. "Oh, ho, ho. That's clever. The nanocloud. Microorganisms that automatically process any organic matter, living or dead, into a Dalek puppet. Anything attacks this place, it automatically becomes part of the on-site security."

"Living or dead?"

"These wristbands protect us. The only thing stopping us going exactly the way he did –"

"Doctor, shut up! Living or dead?" Amy interrupted.

"Yes, exactly. Living or, or ..." the Doctor said, before noticing that all the corpses had glowing Dalek eyepieces, and were starting to move, " ... Dead. Oh dear."

Mr Gold bashed the zombies with his cane so all of them could get to the safety of the cockpit. The Doctor pulled Amy's arm out of a zombie's reach while the Professor pulled Belle's while Mr Gold shut the bulkhead door and, with a flick of his hand, made a magic barrier. "That should hold them," he said.

"Is it bad that I've really missed this?" Amy asked.

"Yes," the Doctor said.

"Good."

"I know."

"Well, I'm enjoying myself," Belle said. "So much excitement. Not like stuffy old Storybrooke."

"That's why I left Gallifrey," the Doctor said. "Too stuffy as well."

"Unauthorised personnel may not enter the cockpit," said Oswin, over the speaker, cutting off the conversation.

"Shut up," the Doctor said.

" Oh, Mister Grumpy. Bad combo. No sense of humour in that chin."

"Is that her again, soufflé girl?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, she ... Oi, what is wrong with my chin?" the Doctor asked, irritated.

"Careful, dear. You'll put someone's eye out. "Scanning you. You're in another of the escape pods from the Alaska, right?" Oswin asked. " Same ship I was on."

"How can you hack into everything? It should be impossible. You're in a crashed ship!"

"Long story. Is there a word for total screaming genius that sounds modest and a tiny bit sexy?"

"Doctor. You call me the Doctor."

"See what you did there."

The Professor chuckled to himself.

"Check the floor. I'm picking up a breach at floor level. There could be a way out. See you later," Oswin said.

"Ah ha! Hatch. Looks like it's been used already and they've tried to block it off behind them," the Doctor said.

"Can't imagine why," the Professor said.

"The lower part of the pod is buried, so this must go straight down to the Asylum," the Doctor said.

"Where Rory is," Amy said.

"Speaking of Rory, is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Are we going to do this now?"

"What happened?"

"Oh, stuff. You know. We split up. What can you do?"

"What can I do?"

"Nothing. It's not one of those things you can fix like you fix your bowtie. Don't give me those big wet eyes, Raggedy Man. It's life. Just life. That thing that goes on when you're not there."

The Doctor got the hatch open to show a shaft that headed down into the planet, with a flexible metal ladder hanging down it.

"Okay, so somebody else got out this way, then," Amy said.

"Yeah, let's go and find them. Oh, hello, hello, hello. What are they up to?" the Doctor asked of the zombies, who were on a small monitor on the wall, waving two small objects at the camera.

"What's that?" Mr Gold asked.

"These," the Doctor said, indicating to his wristband. "But where did they get it?"

"Doctor, they got it from me," Amy said.

"And me," Belle said.

"Oh, Amy. Oh. Belle," the Doctor said, shaking is head.

"Doctor, what's going to happen to us? Seriously. Tell us what," Amy demanded.

* * *

Fourth chapter done.

Now, I know is isn't to do with Doctor Who or Once Upon a Time, but for those of you who watched The X Factor USA, were you shocked that Jennel Garcia left, cause I sure was. I thought it would be between CeCe Frey and Arin. But not Jennel and Paige! Oh well, at least Tate Stevens, Carly Rose Sonenclar, and Vino were all in the top 3 again.


	7. Eggs?

**Chapter 5: Eggs?**

In a chamber, Rory is used a small penlight to explore his surroundings. He kicked a piece of metal, and a Dalek's eyepiece started to glow.

"Shush," Rory said, but the other Daleks in the room started to boot up too, making sounds. "What? Sorry what?"

"Egg. . .Egg," one Dalek said stiffly.

"Eggs? You mean those things?" Rory asked, picking up a Dalek sensor orb. There are Dalek sensor orb's all around the place.

"Egg."

"I don't, I don't know what you want. Those things. Are those things eggs? This? You want this."

"Egg. Stir. Min. Ate."

Rory dropped the ball in fear. He knew what the Dalek was trying to say.

"Exterminate!" one Dalek said.

"Exterminate!" the others said. One Dalek fired a blast but just missed Rory.

"Emergency. Emergency. Exterminate. Exterminate," one Dalek said.

"Run! The door at the end, run for it. They're waking up, but they're slow. The door at the end. Just run. Now! Now! Now!" Oswin ordered through the speaker.

"Exterminate. Exterminate," the Daleks said as the door rose up. Rory slid under into a corridor and then the door shut behind him.

"So, anyway, I'm Oswin. What do I call you?" Oswin said through the speaker.

"Er, I can't remember. Er, Rory," Rory said.

"Lovely name, Rory. First boy I ever fancied was called Rory."

"Okay."

"Actually, she was called Nina. I was going through a phase. Just flirting to keep you cheerful."

"Exterminate. Exterminate," the Daleks said back in the room.

"Er, okay, any time you want to start flirting again is fine by me."

**A/N: Fifth chapter done. Sorry for the gap between the fourth and the fifth. I've been trying to figure out my future and where I want my story to go and I think I want to write some prequels to _Asylum of the Daleks_. Mainly just with my character in Storybrooke. I won't bother with the Fairytale Land. Well, not yet. I decided to call it Once Upon a Time Lord. But don't worry. It won't be like Retrowriter2012's story. That I can promise you.**

**Now, if you don't like a part in here and think you could have written it better, write me a note with what I have written and then what you would have wrote. I'll see if I can fix it up.**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. :-)**


	8. Scared

**Chapter 6: Scared**

The Doctor, Amy, the professor, Mr Gold and Belle were all climbing down the cockpit that led down from the cockpit of the _Alaska_ into the dark bowels of the Dalek Asylum. All was eerily silent until Amy broke the silence. "So tell me, what's going to happen to Belle and I? And don't lie. Because I know when you're lying to me and I will definitely fall on you," she said.

"The air all around us is full of micro-machines. Robots the size of molecules. Nanogenes. Now that both of you are unprotected, you're being re-written," the Doctor said.

"Can't we use magic to stop it. I don't want to lose Belle and you don't want to lose Amy. So, can magic stop it?" Mr Gold asked.

"I like the way you think Rumple, but no," the Professor started. "Treat it like this: It's a hot, summer day outside and you're inside a building with the air-con on full blast,. That can be Storybrooke, or the bracelets that we have on. We are protected from the heat, which is the Nanogenes. Now, if we go outside unprotected, like Belle and Amy, we will lose our memories. Now, if we use magic to protect ourselves, it wouldn't last long. Some say it will make it go faster, and we wouldn't want that, would we?"

"No, of course not," Mr Gold said solemnly.

"So, what happens? We get one of those things sticking out of my head?" Belle asked.

"Physical changes come later," the Doctor said.

"What comes first? How does it start?" asked Amy.

"It starts with your mind," the Professor said, "your feelings, your memories, and this has started already, I'm afraid. This is like seeing Bae go through the portal again."

"How do you know this has already started?" Belle asked.

"Because we've had this conversation four times," the Doctor said.

"Okay, scared now," Amy said. "And who's Bae?"

"Hang on to scared , you two," the Professor said. "Scared isn't Dalek. And about Bae, I'll tell you later."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rory was walking in another corridor when his torch started to flicker.

"Hey there, beakie boy," Oswin said over a speaker.

"If it's a straight choice, I prefer Nina," Rory said.

"Loving this. The nose and the chin. You two could fence. There's a door behind you," Oswin said as a door rose and Rory ran through into a room with a large round platform in the middle. "In there, quickly. Okay, you're safe for now. Pop your shirt off, quick as you like."

"Why?"

"Does there have to be a reason?"


	9. The Predator

**Chapter Seven: The Predator**

In a chamber, a door rose to let Amy, the Doctor, the Professor, Belle and Mr Gold into the place where Rory had just met the Daleks, who are still repeating the world, "Exterminate!" The Doctor sniffed the air.

"What's that?" Amy asked, as they all backed out of the chamber.

"Keep a look out. Don't open this door. Oswin!" the Doctor said. "Oswin, can you hear me?"

"Hello, the chin. I have a visual on you," Oswin said.

"Why don't I have a visual on you? Why can't I ever see you?"

"Limited power, bad hair, take your pick. There's a door to your left. Open it. I'm going to send you a map to that screen. I put your little friend somewhere safe. I can get you to him."

"Rory. You found Rory?"

"I call him Nina. Personal thing. Hush now."

"Why do you think he looks – oh, never mind," the Professor said.

Outside the chamber, while all of this was happening, Mr Gold was looking after Amy and Belle. But there were two of them and only one of him, so he easily got confused. He didn't want to use magic in case he did a muck up and made the transformation of Amy and Belle go any faster. Yes, it was the caught between a rock and a hard place syndrome. First, Amy looked through some transparent panels in a door and saw a man in a suit standing in the chamber. "Who are you? Doctor?" she asked.

Belle followed after Amy and noticed more people in the chamber, both men and women in formal wear. "Must be a ball. Come on Rumple. Dance with me," she called back.

"No, no. I don't think I want to," Mr Gold said, and then called out, "Doctor! Professor! I need help!"

"We're a bit busy, Rumple, " the Professor called back. "Use some magic. You know how to control it."

"Fine," Mr Gold muttered and put a forcefield around both Belle and Amy. "That should do it. Now to deal with these Daleks." Mr Gold made some fireballs and stated launching them regularly.

Meanwhile, the Doctor and the Professor were talking with Oswin.

"How many Daleks directly ahead of me right now?" the Doctor asked.

"Ten, twenty. Hard to say. Some of them are catatonic but they do have fire-power," Oswin said.

"How do I get past them? Rumple! How's Amy and Belle!" the Doctor yelled.

"They think some Daleks are some people. Don't worry, though. I've got it under control!" Mr Gold yelled back.

"I'll go help him out," the Professor said, then ran to where Mr Gold was. He then asked, "What have you done so far?"

"I put a forcefield around them so they'd be safe then I threw some fireballs at the Daleks," Mr Gold said.

"What type of forcefield? It doesn't help with their memories?"

"No, no. It will just protect them from the Daleks, and the fireballs."

"Rumple, take down the forcefield and go to where Dad is. I'll take it from there."

Mr Gold took down the forcefield and went over to the Doctor while the Professor went to Amy and Belle. "Amy, Belle. These aren't people it's the nanocloud. It's altering your perception. Close your eyes and then look again," he said. Belle and Amy both did what he said and both saw Daleks. The Professor continued, "Both of you, take my hands and run!"

They ran back to where the Doctor and Mr Gold were standing, when Amy noticed the rope ladder they just came down on. It was moving under the weight of the descending zombies. "Look!" she exclaimed, "they're coming down!"

"Er, oh yes, they are," the Doctor said, but was interrupted by a Dalek, who said, "Intruder."

"Run," the Doctor ordered.

"Intruder," the Dalek said again.

Our gang hid in the cubby hole that Oswin opened for them.

"Intrudeeeeerrrrrrrr," the Dalek said, before running out of power. The Doctor came out of the cubby hole, followed by the Professor, Amy, Mr Gold and Belle.

"It's damaged," the Doctor said.

"Okay, but what do we do?" Belle asked.

"Identify me. Access your files. Who am I? Come on. Who's your daddy?" the Doctor asked the Dalek.

"You are the Predator," it responded.

"Access your standing orders concerning the Predator."

"The Predator must be destroyed."

"And how are you going to do that, Dalek? Without a gun you're a tricycle with a roof. How are you going to destroy me?"

"Self-destruct initiated."

"What's it doing?" Belle asked.

"It's going to blow itself up, Belle. And I with it. By using the only weapon it's got left," the Doctor said.

Let me do something Doctor," Mr Gold said, walking up to the Dalek and lifting up it's lid.

"Self-destruct cannot be countermanded," the Dalek said.

"I'm not looking for a countermand, dearie. I'm looking for reverse. Every machine has a reverse," Mr Gold said. Before finding the reverse button and pushing it.

The Dalek suddenly whizzed backwards, saying, "Forward! Forward!" But it was no use. TThe Dalek went back into the chamber, bumping into a fellow Dalek, before finally blowing up.

* * *

In the teleport room, that same explosion was felt by Rory. He asked, "Oswin? What was that? That was close." He ran into the Dalek chamber and asked again, "Oswin? What happened? Who killed all the Daleks?'

The Doctor entered from the other side of the room, carrying Amy. He asked, "Who do you think?"


	10. Love

**Chapter Eight: Love**

The Doctor, who was carrying Amy, the Professor, who was carrying Belle, went into the teleport room, followed by Rory and Mr Gold. The Doctor and the Professor walked up to the teleport pad and laid down Amy and Belle.

"Will sleeping help them?" Rory asked. "Will it slow down the process?"

"You'd better help so," Oswin said over the speaker, "because pretty soon they are going to try and kill you."

"It won't be a much for the Dark One, dearie," Mr Gold said.

"And what is this "Dark One"?"

"Me. Rumplestiltskin," Mr Gold said, proudly.

"Rumplestiltskin is a fairytale character."

"And yet you're talking to him –"

"Oswin. Rumple. Stop your arguing. We have more important matters to discuss," the Doctor said, then bent down beside Amy. " Amy. Amy," he continued, saying it softly.

"Ow," Amy said, getting up.

"Amy. Still with us?"

"Amy, it's me. Do you remember me?" Rory asked. Amy slapped Rory. "She remembers me."

"Same old Amy," the Professor said. "Now, let's check on Belle."

Mr Gold bent down beside Belle and kissed her on the lips. Belle stirred and woke up slowly. "Belle. Do you remember me?" he asked.

"Yes. You are Rumplestiltskin. And you are my true love," Belle said.

"Do you know how you make someone into a Dalek?" Oswin asked over the speaker. "Subtract love, add anger. Doesn't Amy seem a bit too angry to you?"

"Well, somebody's never been to Scotland," Amy said back.

"What about you, though, Oswin. How come you're okay?" the Doctor asked. "Why hasn't the nanocloud converted you?"

"I mentioned the genius thing, yeah? Shielded in here."

" Clever of you. Now, this place. The Daleks said it was fully automated. Look at it. It's a wreck."

"Well, I've had nearly a year to mess with them, and not a lot else to do."

"A junior entertainment manager hiding out in a wrecked ship, hacking the security systems of the most advanced warrior race the universe has ever seen. But you know what really gets me about you, Oswin? The soufflés. Where do you get milk for the soufflés?" Everyone was silent. "Seriously. Is no one else wondering about that?"

"I am," the Professor said. "But I don't think others are that bothered."

"So, Doctor," Oswin started, "I've been looking you up. You're all over the database. Why do the Daleks call you the Predator?"

"I'm not the Predator, I'm just a man with a plan," the Doctor said.

"You've got a plan?" Oswin asked.

"That's all he ever is," Rory said.

"There's a nose joke going if someone wants to pick that one-off," Amy said.

"In no particular order, we need to neutralise all the Daleks in this Asylum, rescue Oswin from the wreckage, escape from this planet and fix Amy and Rory's marriage and Rumplestiltskin and Belle's relationship," the Doctor said.

"I think they've already fixed it. I was there. Rumple told the truth and everything was all better," the Professor said.

"And, yet, they are still having problems. Trust me."

"Okay, I'm counting three – maybe four – lost causes. Anyone else?" Amy asked.

"Oswin, there's a Dalek ship in orbit," the Doctor said.

"Yes. Got it on the sensors," Oswin said.

"The Asylum has a forcefield. The Daleks upstairs are waiting for me to turn it off. Soon as I do, they'll burn this whole world and us with it. So, Oswin, my question is this. How fast can you drop the forcefield?"

"Pretty fast. But why would I?"

"Because this is a teleport. Am I right, Oswin?"

"Yeah. Internal use only."

"I can boost the power. Once the forcefield is down, I can use it to beam us right off this planet."

"You said when the forcefield is down, the Daleks will blow us up," Rory asked.

"Yes, Rory. They were gonna blow us up. That is why we have to be quick. Or, we can use magic," the Professor said.

"Fine, we'll be quick. But where do we beam to?" Amy asked

"The only place within range. The Dalek ship," the Doctor said.

"They'll exterminate us won't they?" Belle asked.

"Ah, so this is the kind of escape plan where you survive about four seconds longer," Rory said.

"What's wrong with four seconds? You can do loads in four seconds," the Doctor said.

"And besides, we have magic on our side, as I said before," the Professor said.

"Oswin, how fast can you drop the forcefield?" the Doctor asked.

"I can do it from here, as soon as you come and get me," Oswin responded.

"No, just drop the forcefield and come to us."

"There's enough power in that teleport for one go. Why would you wait for me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"No idea. Never met you. Sending you a map so you can come get me."

"This place is crawling with Daleks," Rory said.

"Yeah. Kind of why I'm anxious to leave. Come up and see me sometime," Oswin said.

"And why I'm coming with dad," the Professor said. "Rumple. You're third oldest so you will be in charge."

"So, are you going to go get her?" Mr Gold asked the Doctor.

"I don't think that we have a choice. Okay, as soon as the forcefield is down the Daleks will attack. If it gets too explody-wody in here, you go without us, okay?" the Doctor asked.

"And leave you to die?"

"Oh, don't worry about us. You're the one beaming up to a Dalek ship to get exterminated."

"Fair point, Doctor. But what about Amy and Belle?"

"Keep her remembering, keep her focused. That'll hold back the conversion."

"What do we do?" Amy asked.

"You heard what she said. They're subtracting love. Don't let them," the Doctor said.

"Like what I always say," Mr Gold started, "love ... It's like a delicate flame. Once it's gone, it's gone forever."

"Very thorough, Rumple. Very, very thorough. Now, if there is trouble, use magic," the Doctor said. "Son, lets go rescue Oswin."


	11. Sneaky

**Chapter Nine: Sneaky**

In a corridor in the bowels of the Dalek Asylum, the Doctor and the Professor made their way to Oswin very carefully, hoping to never meet one Dalek. They walked past a room that was apparently filled with Daleks, as they heard them say, "Emergency. Emergency. Prepare to be annihilated. Emergency. We are the Daleks. We are the Daleks."

"We're safe, right," the Professor asked.

"Yeah, we're safe," the Doctor said. "Well, for now."

* * *

Meanwhile, in teleport room, Mr Gold, Belle, Rory and Amy were all standing together, talking.

"Okay. Rumplestiltskin and I have been talking and we will be logical. Cold and logical, okay? For all of our sakes, for both couples, we are going to take these off our wrists and put it on yours," Rory said motioning to his wristband.

"Why?" Amy asked. "Then it'll just start converting you two. That's not any better."

"Yes, but it'll buy us time, because it'll take longer with us,"

"I-I'm sorry, what?" Belle asked.

"These Nanogenes subtract love. That's what Oswin said. And I'm the Dark One. They won't hardly affect Rory and I," Mr Gold said.

"What's that got to do with it? What does that even mean?" Amy asked.

"It's arithmetic. It'll take longer with me because we both know, we've always known, that. Amy, the basic fact of our relationship is that I love you more than you love me, which today is good news because it might just save both of our lives," Rory said. "And as for Rumplestiltskin, as he's the Dark One, his magical abilities might save his life."

"How can you say that?" Amy asked, frustrated.

"Two thousand years, waiting for you outside a box. Don't say it isn't true, you know it's true. Give me your arm. Amy!" Rory said, but then Amy slapped Rory.

"Don't you dare say that to me. Don't you ever dare."

"Amy, you kicked me out!"

"Well, at least we're not like them," Mr Gold muttered under his breath to Belle.

"You want kids. You have always wanted kids. Ever since you were a kid. And I can't have them," Amy said.

"I know," Rory said.

"Whatever they did to me at Demons Run, I can't ever give you children. I didn't kick you out. I gave you up."

"Wait," Belle said. "I thought you had a child. Rumple and I, we met her, at the wishing well."

"Yes, Belle. River is our daughter. But we never raised her. We wanted a child to raise," Amy said.

"Amy," Rory said, "I don't –"

"Don't you dare talk to me about waiting outside a box, because that is nothing, Rory, nothing, compared to giving you up."

"Don't touch me!" But Rory ignored her and pulled up her sleeve to see a wristband.

"It's the Doctor's. When you were sleeping," Rory said.

Mr Gold checked Belle's arm and she had a wristband on too.

"That Time Lord. What's the betting they don't even need it," Amy said.

"Why didn't he just tell us?" Rory asked. But Amy didn't pay attention because she saw the Doctor straighten his bow tie on a monitor.


	12. A Dalek?

**Chapter 10: A Dalek?**

In a corridor, the Doctor and the Professor were sneaking alone when the Doctor said, "Oswin, I think We're close."

"You are. Less than twenty feet away. Which is the good news," Oswin responded over the speaker.

"There's bad news coming, isn't there?' the Professor asked.

"Yes. You're about to pass through Intensive Care."

In the Intensive Care, the Daleks were in cages. The Doctor asked, "What's so special about this lot, then?"

"Don't know," Oswin started, "survivors of particular wars. Spiridon, Kembel, Eridius, Vulcan, Exxilon. Ringing any bells?"

"All of them," the Doctor said.

"Yeah? How?" Oswin asked.

"These are the Daleks who survived me," the Doctor said, but the Daleks were slowly waking up.

One Dalek said, "Doc-tor." then another Dalek said, "Doc-tor" before all the Daleks were chanting "Doc-tor."

"That's weird. Those ones don't usually wake up for anything," Oswin said.

"Well, they've got a special visitor," the Professor said. "Aaaaand the door won't open."

"Hang on," Oswin said."Not quite sure. There's a release code. Let me just – Anything out there?"

"No," the Doctor responded.

"Hang on, I'm trying to think."

In the Intensive Care, one Dalek had been disarmed, literally, and chained up. But it was slowly breaking its chains. "Doctor," it said.

"Oswin, get this door open," the Doctor said, backing against the door, with his son in close pursuit.

"I can't!" Oswin said.

"Oswin," the Doctor said, as the Daleks were closing in.

"Here, let me try something Cora did," the Professor said. He stretched his right arm out and magically pins the Daleks to the wall.

"Emergency! Emergency!" the Daleks chanted.

"Oswin, just get this door open!" the Doctor ordered. "Oswin! Oswin, please! Get this door open! Help us!"

"Oh, that is cool," Oswin said, just as the Professor let go of the Daleks. But the Daleks didn't go towards the Doctor and Professor. They slowly retreated to their cells. "Tell me I'm cool, chin boy."

"What, what did you do?" the Doctor asked.

"Hang on, I think I've found the door thingy."

"Oswin. Tell us what you did," the Professor ordered.

"The Daleks, they have a hive mind. Well, they don't, they have a sort of telepathic web," Oswin said.

"The path web, yes," the Doctor said.

"I hacked into it, did a mass delete on all the information connected with the Doctor, the Professor and Storybrooke.

"You made them forget us?"

"Good, eh? And here comes the door," Oswin said as the door rose, letting the Doctor and the Professor through to the next room.

"I've tried hacking into the path web. Even I couldn't do it," the Doctor said as he and the Professor spun round to go through the door. But instead of Oswin Oswald, they saw a Dalek, all draped with chains.

"Come and meet the girl who can. Hey, you're right outside. Come on in."

"Oswin, we have a problem."

"No, we don't."

"Yes we do," the Professor said.

"Don't even say that. I joined the Alaska to see the universe, ended up stuck in a shipwreck first time out. Rescue me, chin boy, and show me the stars," Oswin said.

"Does it look real to you?" the Doctor asked.

"Does what look real?" Oswin asked back.

"Where you are right now. Does it seem real?"

"It is real."

"It's a dream, Oswin. You dreamed it for yourself because the truth was too terrible."

"Where am I? Where am I? Where am I?"

"Because you are a Dalek."

"I am not a Dalek. I am not a Dalek! I'm human."

"You were human when you crashed here. It was you who climbed out of the pod. That was your ladder, Oswin," the Professor said.

"You mean? Human," Oswin said.

"Not any more," the Doctor said, solemnly. "Because you're right. You're a genius. And the Daleks need genius. They didn't just make you a puppet, they did a full conversion. Oswin, I am so sorry, but you are a Dalek. The milk, Oswin. The milk and the eggs for the soufflés. Where, where did it all come from?"

"Eggs."

"It wasn't real. It was never real."

"Eggs. Stir. Min. Ate."

"Oswin."

"Eggs. Stir. Min ate. Exterminate."

"Oswin. No, no, no, Oswin. Oswin."

"Exterminate!"

"Listen. Oswin, you don't have to do this."

"Exterminate!"

"Oswin!"

Oswin started crying. "Why do they hate you so much? They hate you so much. Why?"

"I fought them many, many times," the Doctor said.

"We have grown stronger in fear of you."

"I know. I tried to stop."

"Then run."

"What did you say?"

"I've taken down the forcefield. The Daleks above have begun their attack. Run!"

"Oswin, are you-" the Doctor started but he got cut off.

"I am Oswin Oswald. I fought the Daleks and I am human! Remember me."

"Thank you."

"Run!"

And the Doctor and the Professor started running back to the teleport room as the bombardment started.

And the last thing Oswin Oswald said was, "Run, you clever boys. And remember."

* * *

A/N: Nearly finished. This chapter was hard to write for me. If you have any ideas on how to improve it, Private Message me. There'll be a fex more chapters and a little twist before I write my version of Once Upon a Timelord. So please bear with me


	13. Under Attack

**Chapter 11: Under Attack**

Meanwhile, in the teleport room, Amy, Rory, Mr Gold and Belle were all standing idly, waiting for the Doctor and the Professor to return with Oswin Oswald.

"How long do we have to wait for them," Belle asked.

"For the rest of our lives," Amy said.

"Agreed," Rory said, before taking Amy's hand and kissing her. When they kissed, however, everything started to go bang around them. Then all of a sudden, the Doctor and the Professor ran in.

"Right, go! Let's go. We're good. Let's go," the Doctor said, but then noticed Amy and Rory. "Oh, for God's sake." The Doctor took the control unit from Rory and activated it. Nothing appeared to happen at first. But then missiles streaked in and the entire planet exploded.

* * *

In the Dalek Parliament, the White Supreme Dalek, who was monitoring the Asylum, said, "The Asylum is destroyed."

Another Dalek, who was monitoring the Parliament, said, "Incoming teleport from Asylum planet. We are under attack."

"Prepare to defend. Defend. Defend!"

"Explain, Dalek Supreme," the Dalek Prime Minister said.

"You know," the Doctor said, from inside his TARDIS, "you guys should really have seen this coming. The thing about me and teleports, I've got a really good aim. Pin-point accurate, in fact. Or, to put it another way..." The Doctor looked out the TARDIS, "Suckers!"

"Identify yourself. Identify. Identify."

"It's me. You know me. The Doctor. The Oncoming Storm. The Predator."

"Titles are not meaningful in this context. Doctor who?" Darla asked.

"Doctor who?" the Dalek Prime Minister asked.

"Doctor who?" the rest of the Daleks chanted.

"Oh, Oswin. Oh, you did it to them all. You beauty," the Doctor whispered to himself, then said to the Daleks, "Fellas, you're never going to stop asking." He turned around and began to shut the door but the Professor stopped him, wearing thick leather gloves and holding a golden medallion.

"There's something I have to do first, Dad," he said. The Professor left the TARDIS and walked straight the Dalek Prime Minister. Once he got there, he pressed the medallion against it and smoke started to form around it. Some purple, some grey.

"I am under attack," the Dalek Prime Minister said.

The Daleks fired their energy weapons but the Professor created a force field. He stopped pressing down on the medallion and took it off, leaving a mark on the casing and ran to the TARDIS. He went in and the TARDIS dematerialised, leaving the Daleks shooting at empty space.


	14. Explanations

**Chapter 12: Explanations**

When the Professor got into the TARDIS, he saw the Doctor by the console, preparing to take off; Mr Gold and Belle, sitting on the seats; and Amy and Rory standing by the console. The Doctor flipped a switch and the centre column started raising up and down, beginning the metallic thrumming sound. The Doctor asked, "So what did you have to do?"

"Mark the Dalek Prime Minister with this" the Professor said, holding up the medallion. "Now, Rumple, I need you to release it."

"Release what?" Amy asked.

"The Wraith," Mr Gold said. "Now, do you have my dagger?"

"Yes," the Professor said, taking out the Dark One's dagger from his inside coat pocket. Once Mr Gold received the dagger, the Professor walked to the TARDIS doors. "Now, don't release it til I say so. And Dad, make the TARDIS orbit Earth." The Doctor flipped some controls and the Professor opened the doors. "Now Rumple."

Mr Gold dropped the medallion on the TARDIS floor and raised the dagger above his head and said, "The Dark One summons thee." He bent down and stabbed the medallion and stood back. Then the Wraith slowly appeared; its red, glowing eyes taking in its surrounding before turning round to head out the TARDIS doors but the Professor stopped him.

"That is cool," Rory said.

"Hey. Wait," the Professor ordered. The Wraith stopped. "You won't be protected out there. Let me put something on you." The Professor took the medallion from its neck and made it engulfed in purple smoke then put it back on the Wraith. "That will protect you from the universe and your instructions are in there too. Good Luck," And with that, the Wraith left the TARDIS and the Professor shut the doors.

"What's it gonna do?" the Doctor asked.

"Give the Daleks hell. It will suck out the Dalek Prime Minister's soul."

"Won't the Daleks exterminate it though," Amy asked.

"You can't kill something that is already dead," the Professor said.

"Now, you said something about Cora back in the Asylum. Who is Cora?" the Doctor asked.

"Regina's mother. She's still in the Enchanted Forest where Emma and Snow is. And a bit of me."

"What do you mean, a bit of me?" Amy asked.

"Well the last time I battled the Wraith, it was set out on Regina's soul and we had to banish it through a portal made through Jefferson's hat. We did it, but at a terrible cost. It took Emma and Snow and a bit of me in it. Apparently, Emma calls it an Eldunarí, from the _Inheritance Cycle_. I can only connect with it when I am asleep however so everything is sketchy. Oh, that reminds me. Rumple, I need your dagger back."

"Okay," Mr Gold said, handing the dagger back to the Professor.

"Dad. You know how you said I could put anything in that safe in the Time Rotor?"

"Yes," the Doctor said.

"Well I know what to put in it. We put the most special dagger in the most-safe safe." The Professor opened up the golden door to the safe just below the Time Rotor and carefully placed the dagger in it. He then shut the door and fiddled with the controls next to it. "Now Dad, just place your hand on the door." The Doctor did so and the light above went from red to green. "Now, its protected and Dad is the only person to open it."

"Why does it need to be protected though? Its just a dagger," Rory said.

"It's not just a dagger, Dearie. Its the Dark One's dagger. However has it can control the Dark One and I don't want to be controled," Mr Gold said.

"Who would control you?" Amy asked.

"Regina," Mr Gold said.

"Well then," the Doctor said. "First stop: Storybrooke." And with that, the Doctor and the Professor fiddled with the controls of the TARDIS to set their destination to Storybrooke.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The TARDIS materialised outside Granny's Diner, in Storybrooke, and The Doctor, the Professor, Amy, Rory, Mr Gold and Belle all got out and stood outside it.

"So this is Storybrooke, huh?" Amy asked.

"Yes," Belle said. "Though I haven't seen much of it yet."

"Why not?"

"Regina kept me locked up."

"The same Regina that battled the Wraith?"

"Yes."

Rory, who was barely paying attention, noticed an old man staring angrily at them from across the road. "who's that?" he asked.

"That is George AKA Albert Spencer, Prince Charming's adoptive father," Mr Gold said.

"Hey there George!" the Professor yelled out, waving to him, but then said rather meekly, "And he's saying we're number one..."

"That's not what he's doing," the Doctor said.

"Yeah, I know what he's doing. Well, Rumple. Belle. Lets have that hamburger."

"Yes. Lets," Belle said. "See you guys. Nice meeting you."

"Same here," Amy said, embracing Belle in a hug, before going in the TARDIS followed by Rory.

"Well, I better take these two back to Leadworth. It was nice seeing you again Rumple," the Doctor said.

"Same here," Mr Gold said.

"Look after them."

"I will," the Professor said.

"I was talking to Belle."

"I'll look after them, Doctor," Belle said.

"Oh, and I'll fix up the other two bracelets to meet your conditions."

"Thanks Dad," the Professor said.

The Doctor went inside the TARDIS and dematerialized, with the Professor, Mr Gold and Belle watching it. All were silent then Belle piped up, "Hope we see them again."

"Of course we will, Belle. Of course we will," the Professor said.

The three started of to Granny's when the TARDIS materialised again and the Doctor came out, handing out bracelets to Mr Gold and Belle. "I need your help. You won't belive what I saw."

"Dad, how long ago was the Asylum?" the Professor asked.

"Two months ago, why?"

"Wibbley-Wobbley, Timey-Wimey, Belle. Two months for him. Five seconds for us. Understand?"

"I-I think so," Belle said.

"Good. Go have fun. Both of you."

"You're not coming?"

"Someone's gotta stay here and look after the Pawn Shop and Library. And I have some unfinished business too."

"Ok. See you son," the Doctor said, as he went into the TARDIS, followed by Mr Gold and Belle. Once the doors shut, the TARDIS dematerialized.

* * *

Later that day, the Professor was in Granny's, having dinner with a William Smee.

"This is good. I've never had a meal this good. Thank you," William said.

"It's no pleasure. But answer me this: where's your captain?" the Professor asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen him in Storybrooke. The curse, I don't think it took him."

"Can't wait to go to sleep," the Professor mumbled to himself, then got up and said, "Pay for the meal yourself." and left the diner.

* * *

This will lead to the episode The Doctor and Dinosaurs on a Spaceship and A Town Called Mercy. Not written yet, but they will be. Asylum of the Daleks done. Now for the writing of the Prequels.


End file.
